


Constriction

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to read Orochimaru's body language was a difficult process, since it wasn't his body he was inhabiting and half the time he looked and behaved like someone else all together, someone closer to Sasuke's age and maturity level. Today, right now, he looked like himself, and his posture was stiff and his eyes narrow. He was definitely angry, but Sasuke couldn't begin to guess at why, or care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constriction

Learning to read Orochimaru's body language was a difficult process, since it wasn't his body he was inhabiting and half the time he looked and behaved like someone else all together, someone closer to Sasuke's age and maturity level. Today, right now, he looked like himself, and his posture was stiff and his eyes narrow. He was definitely angry, but Sasuke couldn't begin to guess at why, or care.

"Explain it," Sasuke said again. "Don't just show me."

"There aren't any steps or hand seals to lay out," Orochimaru said slowly. "This is a much higher level technique than what you're accustomed to. If you can't learn to extend your chakra without them then you're a poorer student that I had hoped."

Sasuke bristled inwardly, but he held his tongue until his anger leveled out. They were alone in the low, grassy field today, but it wasn't as though everyone else was forbidden from the area when Sound's head was instructing. Sasuke contended himself with muttering, "Or Kakashi is a better teacher than you are," and Orochimaru sneered.

"If you want to waste your efforts on what he was teaching you, you can do it on your own time. Now stop wasting mine."

Sasuke sighed and held out his arm, locked at the elbow, and demonstrated his complete lack of extended chakra, whatever the hell that meant. Orochimaru hissed through his teeth impatiently and grabbed Sasuke's wrist; Sasuke jerked out of reach unthinkingly.

"It's not," Orochimaru said, snatching Sasuke's wrist back faster than Sasuke could blink, "an elemental technique. What you learned before is limiting your perspective."

Sasuke stared at the wet twist of tongue wrapped around his arm. "Adjust your way of thinking," Orochimaru continued, enunciating perfectly. "Or you will spend these years useless to me. It's your choice. It makes little difference."

His grip constricted and twisted on itself, and Sasuke shuddered. For a dangerous moment he was afraid he was going to be sick. "Don't talk about me like I'm useless," he snarled, and tried to yank away on the last word, but Orochimaru's tongue gave no resistance and only spilled further out of his mouth when pulled.

"Don't address your master like that," Orochimaru said in a low, silken voice that made the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stand on end.

"You aren't my--" Before Sasuke could finish the thought, Orochimaru's tongue slid up his arm to his elbow, within his sleeve, and shot across his back to wind around his ribcage within his tunic, while still looped around his wrist. "Fuck!" Sasuke said instead, and tried to twist away in unthinking alarm. Orochimaru's grip, though wet and sickly velvet, was vise-like, and Sasuke lost his balance and fell to his knees.

Orochimaru looked down at him impassively. It was not as though the man had never touched him before -- far from it, though Sasuke tried not to dwell on it. But he had never done anything like this. The tip of his tongue, hidden by the folds of Sasuke's clothing, curled against his student's lower belly suggestively. "Don't," Sasuke hissed bitterly, fleetingly glad that he sounded more angry than mortified.

"It occurs to me," Orochimaru said, "that you are operating under several mistaken assumptions." His tonguetip moved to tease at the waist of Sasuke's pants, flattening against his skin to slide under the rope belt; Sasuke grabbed at his belly with his free hand but couldn't get a firm grip on anything through cloth. "I am under no obligation to teach you anything. The high position you have enjoyed during your time in Sound has been entirely at my whim."

"Let go of me," Sasuke said through his teeth.

Orochimaru's tongue plunged past Sasuke's stomach and twisted itself once around his half-formed erection, more a reflex than a response. Sasuke choked and twisted his pelvis, trying to loosen Orochimaru's grasp. "You chose to come because you wanted power. But power has a price."

Wet flesh slid up the length of Sasuke's cock, and the tip of Orochimaru's tongue extended to nudge curiously at his testicles. Sasuke doubled over, now grabbing at Orochimaru where he held his arm, clawing at him. "Stop!" he said, and now his voice just held fear; the man's tongue slid through his hand effortlessly. Grass broke under his knees and seeped moisture through to his skin, while Orochimaru pressed rudely between his thighs.

"And in this case," Orochimaru continued, as though nothing were happening, as though he were just lecturing over dinner, the fucking bastard, "that price is your proper respect to a superior." His voice gave it no extra weight, but on the word 'respect' he pressed up between Sasuke's cheeks significantly.

"No!" Sasuke yelped. He closed his eyes and swallowed and tried again. "No. Not here. Someone will..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The loop around his cock flexed again and he winced.

The touch of Orochimaru's hand in his hair was so startling then that he jerked violently; Orochimaru only laughed. "Now, now," he whispered. "It's not as though anyone can see what I'm doing to you." He moved to stroke Sasuke's cheek. "Surely you are only bowing," he continued, his words no more than a breath, "with your full devotion." He pushed in, and Sasuke couldn't keep himself from yelling wordlessly into the grass.

When Orochimaru had had him before, it had hurt, though in a grimly satisfying way. This felt nothing like that; the man's tongue made it itself narrow and wet as it entered him, and expanded once it was past the ring of muscle desperately trying to keep it out. Sasuke clamped down on the urge to vomit. Orochimaru's wet grip on the rest of his body moved, writhing against his chest and belly and twisting around his cock; he was fully erect now, but there was no pleasure in it. He clenched his teeth and groaned as Orochimaru prodded gently inside of him and pressed in deeper.

"I wonder if you took such a disrespectful tone with Kakashi," Orochimaru said thoughtfully, more or less to himself. "Probably," he continued, taking the choked sound Sasuke made as neither agreement nor dissent, "It seems to be an ingrained part of you. That will be an interesting factor when I take your body, having to listen to that."

"Don't--!" Don't talk about that now, Sasuke wanted to say, but he lacked the control right now to do so without it being a sob. His tunic stuck to his back, clammy with sweat and saliva, cold against his skin as he twisted his shoulders. Orochimaru chuckled and pushed in a few inches more. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had every advantage here; any range for this technique was far from being exceeded, and he was a foremost expert on the human body and its various limitations. He could flirt with them as long as necessary.

His hand slipped down Sasuke's cheek and cupped his jaw tenderly; the contrast was stark and insulting. Trying to lean away proved futile, as Orochimaru brought his other hand lightly to the back of his head, holding him with a touch. He tipped Sasuke's chin back a little and gazed fully into his eyes. It took a monumental effort against instinct to not open the sharingan; it would give him no advantage and would only prove Orochimaru's point, whatever it was.

He snarled and spat in his face instead.

Orochimaru made no outward reaction, but his tongue twisted between Sasuke's thighs in the same moment that his thumb came down on the curse mark. Though his fingers were cold, that point of contact felt like a burning coal held to Sasuke's skin; he cried out, wincing at how loud his voice was in the space between them. Orochimaru reached to wipe at his cheek nonchalantly, as though brushing away a drop of rain.

"You whine and beg for me to teach you," he said. "But you never learn anything." The fire in his neck followed the branches of Sasuke's chakra circulation, dispersing into an itchy heat in his chest and belly, sliding into his thigh muscles like meltwater. His breath hitched. "Consider this your first lesson," Orochimaru said, and slid the rougher edge of his tongue against the length of Sasuke's cock; the strange heat erupted there as well, and Sasuke ground his teeth. The sweat dripping down his face felt icy.

"I have no intention of just handing all that I know to you on a plate. There is much you can only learn--" The wet rope of muscle withdrew and then thrust back into him in earnest, dropping all pretense of gentleness and tearing a shout from Sasuke's throat. He fell free of Orochimaru's hands to press his forehead to the damp earth and stared wide-eyed at nothing, huddling low like a shamed dog.

"Fuck!" He half-growled, half-sobbed in the grass. "Fuck..."

"--from experience," Orochimaru whispered.

After that it was impossible to say how long it went on. The man had next to no patience while teaching, but he seemed prepared to keep this up until Sasuke repented, or professed loyalty, or came, or whatever the fuck he wanted. Soon parts of him just went numb between the texture of Orochimaru's tongue and the constant friction, but it wasn't a nice, pain-relieving sort of numbness so much as exhaustion and an inability to tell how hard he was being fucked. The wet constriction on his cock made him shudder and twitch and was almost as violating. But the worst part was that from a distance, to someone who didn't look very hard or for very long, it would in fact look like he was bowing.

The very first time, Sasuke had been unsure, until almost the last second, whether or not he wanted it to happen. His lack of certainty had made a passable substitute for modesty; he knew, instinctively and unquestionably, that he was too young, despite what his body wanted and what his dreams told him. Orochimaru's flattery was both frightening and exhilarating, and Sasuke told himself that he was done following arbitrary rules -- that was the Leaf's way. But it wasn't until he was nearly naked and panting, with the sensation of Orochimaru's hand on his erection as clarifying as a shot of freezing water, that he finally said, no. Stop. I don't want this.

And Orochimaru had laughed and fucked him anyway, which probably was a god damned lesson in hindsight. He wasn't sure what else he'd been expecting, or why he'd thought saying 'no' had been an option to begin with.

When he came, it was less a climax than a resigned response to overstimulation. He felt it, but it wasn't good; it was just tiring and humiliating, like it always was. He jerked against the ground and moaned, trailing off with a pathetic cough, and then turned his face from the dirt and stared at Orochimaru's foot.

Orochimaru stood over him, holding him like for several moments longer, saying nothing. As far as Sasuke could tell, the man wasn't even aroused. Good, he thought bitterly, or tried to; something deeper found this a greater affront to his pride than anything. How dare you. How fucking dare you do this and not even like it. And then Orochimaru pulled out of him carelessly, loosening his grip and letting him go. Watching him reel in his tongue like that -- which had just been inside him -- made the nausea well up in Sasuke's throat again.

"Stand up," Orochimaru said, as off-handedly as though Sasuke had just taken a fall in sparing. It took him a moment, but Sasuke managed to regain his balance enough to rise to his knees, and then, amazingly, find his feet. His belt had loosened somewhat in the commotion, and he yanked it tight again with far more force than it required. Eye contact wasn't even an option. "Good," Orochimaru nodded. "You're dismissed until dinner."

Sasuke waited until Orochimaru had walked away and was gone, and then another minute longer, until he fell to his knees again and waited to throw up. But the need never quite came.


End file.
